izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vix
Name: Vix Species: Irken Height: Same as Dib Eye color: Red (In and out of disguise) Anntenne Style: Same as Zim Symbol: Flame Favorite Color: Red Age: Unknown Human Birthday: November 8 Ranking: Invader (Actual) Gender: Male Love Interest: Tanri (Confirmed) Zepta (Possibly) SIR Unit: LiLi Most Likely to Say: "Morons..." Least Likely to Say: "How wonderful!" Physical Appearance Vix's eyes are bright red with a hint of orange. His collar and sleeves are orange, and his uniform is brigh red. Zig-zag, horizantol stripes go across his uniform, and a flame is stitched onto the front. His leggings are black and his boots are red. His gloves are black, and his PAK is grey with red spots. Disguise Vix's Armorian disguise is holographic, and consists of a black, button-up jacket, a white dress shirt, pale grey skin, red eyes, a red bow-tie, red dress pants, black boots, brown hair, a black top hat with a red strpie, and a black staff with a red handel. Past Vix was a very nice and pleasant Irken, he liked almost everything, and was kind to everyone. Zay caught Vix's eye one day, so he built up the courage to ask her out on a date, she accepted, and the two had a lot of fun. They became love-pigs and spent a lot of time together. Later, Gem came along and stole Vix's heart, he left Zay for her, but he soon realized that he didn't really like Gem, so he left her. When he went to find Zay again, she had left Irk. He then sealed himself off from everyone else, never letting anyone in ever again. The Academy Vix was very pleasant in the academy until Zay left Irk, then he hated everything, and everyone. He gained the respect of every Irken by being so. He graduated as a full Elite soldier, and a, soon to be, Invader. Relationships Zay Zay and Vix were past lovers, until Vix left Zay for Gem. He soon realized that he liked Zay more than her, so he went back to get her. But she had left the planet. Since then, he never showed and like for Zay at all. Gem Vix and Gem were sweethearts for a short time, but Vix didn't really like Gem, and Gem didn't really like Vix, so they left each other, and have never spoken since. LiLi LiLi is Vix's loyal compainion, she is a semi-malfunctioning SIR Unit, she has slight emotions, but mostly the same emotions as her master, hatered, cruelty, anger, unhappiness, and so on. Vix and LiLi are master and servent, that's as close as they will ever get. Zim Vix thinks Zim is a complete moron, and hates everything about him. Rae Vix dislikes Rae, and finds him exteremly annoying. Dib Vix despises Dib, and Dib feels likewise. Princess Zepta Princess Zepta is a resident of the planet, Tre Amorium, the planet that Vix was sent to conquer. She hates her homeworld, so she is a trusted ally of Vix. She is as close as you can get to being friends with him, and she has a rather large crush on him. Vix never seems to notice, he only thinks of her as a companion. But sometimes, Vix feels oddly pleasant around Zepta, he finds her...Fascinating...But dissmisses this as a minor PAK malfunction that will pass over time, but deep down inside, he may have a deep love for the princess. She actually is able to scare and intimidate Vix, which no one else seems to be able to do. Naverda Naverda is the main enemy to Vix, she knows that he is an Invader, sent to conquer, and desperately tries to warn everyone, but no one listens. She is a powerful enemy, and will stop at nothing to send Vix away from her home. Vanandreo Vanandreo is Naverda's cousin, he often has to listen to her ideas and thoughts about Vix. He tunes her out. Vix and Vanandreo are considered enemies, but they do not hate each other, they simply just ignore one another. Tanri Out of all of the people, Vix fell in love with Tanri, a girl that everyone seems to hate. She first met him when he shoved Zay away from him, and she claimed that, "She liked a good, Pusher/shover" and called him over. He wanted nothing to do with her, but over time, as she kept talking to him, his affections for her grew, until he finally told her that he loved her aloud. Personality Vix is a typical, pround, Invader. He hates almost everything and everyone. He respect only the Tallest, Zepta, and LiLi. He is respected by others because of his compassionless attitude. He doesn't care about other life forms that are not Irken (Excluding Zepta and LiLi) and will not hesitate to destroy them. Oddly enough, he seems to have an affection for Zepta. Category:Irken Category:Invader Category:Males Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:LGBT Characters Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia